Just So You Know
by DandylionFields
Summary: It all started when he mistakes Canada for his lover. A relationship suspended by a secret draws out another. De-anon from the Kink-Meme ;; AustraliaxAmerica


{previously named _Blindsided _on the KinkMeme}

* * *

Australia rubbed the bridge of his nose as he crossed the spacious lobby of the hotel where the upcoming World Meeting would be held at. He was driven by jet lag and loss of sunshine- in lieu, the city of New York was relatively chilly, but all and all, he was glad that he'd made it to the city early. For the entirety of the flight, he had been jumping in his seat and trying to converse the nice lady to his right about how excited he was to be seeing America. Of course, the mortal had just assumed he meant the country in general, and she kindly began listing all of the country's faults, which therefore led to a slightly angered Australia.

Still, he took every jab the lady had at his America as a cute description.

Yes, America was reckless, a big spender, and tried to pry into everyone's business.

But he was also Australia's (figuratively, not literally).

His head was a bit woozy from the time difference, but he hadn't asked the kind hotel people for a wakeup call for no reason. If his guesstimates were proper, America would be making way through the doors in a bravado manner, and hopefully spot the equally awesome Australia and envelope him in embrace. Australia inhaled deeply and pushed his hair back. He hadn't seen America in months, the two lovers communicating via Skype and endless cross-Pacific telephone conversations. There was also that whole 'secrecy' thing between the two.

It hadn't exactly been anyone's idea, but mutually, it was easier. No messy meddling in their slow relation progress (Gawd, if HUNGARY knew), not pressure to new levels (STOP LEERING FRANCE), and no reprimanding from a certain former big-brothercoughcolonizer. They loved each other for their reasons, and that was all that mattered.

The Nation nodded as he noticed a few other Pacific rim Nations like Japan and the Philippines pass by, and while he offered a polite 'G'day, mate', his mind was still preoccupied by making sure he caught America's eye before the opposite. As he waved to Papua New Guinea, his two cowlicks bounced and halted as the Nation noticed an awfully familiar blonde with eyes shielded with thin-rimmed sitting with one leg draped over the other, eyes focused on his laptop.

Huh, America was early.

Australia shook his head. How long had it really been since he had seem America? Sure, he still looked lovely as ever, but he also looked different in a sense. Surely, Australia could pinpoint that the physique and face had been one he had grown accustomed too for years. It was America, if his sleep-deprived head could assure. He shifted his tie and took a seat, rather close, mind you, to the surprised blonde.

"Australia," the soft voice nodded. "Good morning."

* * *

Australia was slightly taken back by the quiet voice. His arm slowly draped around America's and he offered a smile. "G'morning."

"Look, Arthur, some people just don't _like_ scones in general. Stop bitchin'," America lied, trying to calm his big brother down. "I mean, your Brits devour 'em, but here in good ol' U S of A, we like things less charred, like fries. And in the Frenchland, they eat frogs, right? So calm yo' tits if France didn't eat them." After England finished off his sonnet about how France was totally not getting any tonight, the American said goodbye and stuffed his iPhone into the back of his trousers. He checked his wristwatch and sighed in relief that there was still 7 minutes before everyone assembled. He was proud the good tip to the cab driver was worth it.

The doorman tipped his hat the American, and opened the door appropriately for the man to enter. America could already see several familiar Foreign Relations people from several Nations, and even a few Nations themselves checking in or coming out of the elevator. They blended well to the public eye, but when you were one of them, it wasn't hard.

That being said, the person, or Nation, mind you, his sparkling blue eyes were targeting were for his current boyfriend.

And as quick as America could declare war, they landed on Australia getting awfully close with his Northern brother.

"What the…"

The two former British dominions were sitting side by side to the off side of the lobby where several love seats had been placed. Tall potted plants stood at each corner. America bit his lip. He was letting his head overrun his heart again.

"…I know we agreed it would be a secret, but still," Australia smile, grabbing Canada's cheek and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

America's eye widened.

_Another secret?_ Was this why Australia had been so quick to agree as well? Because Can-

His Northern brother shrieked, giving Australia a light shove, just to shake him. Australia paled, his head processing.

"Oh, God, America," Canada whispered. He shut his laptop. "I'm sorry!" He gave Australia an apologetic look, and glanced back at his brother. "I, I know about you two. I just didn't real-"

"America, love," Australia started. He reached out to his boyfriend, who just shook it off.

"No," America breathed. "Not now, please." And he fled the opposite direction.

"I'm so sorry, Logan," Canada whispered, placing a hand on Australia's shoulder. "I mean, we've been brothers for so long under England and everything, I just mistook it as a brother thing…"

Australia gave Canada a hug. "It's not your fault, mate. I'm just worried."

"Don't be. He loves you. He knows you didn't mean anything wrong."

"You mind telling them that two Nations will be a bit late?"

Canada nodded, "They expect it from him, anyway."

* * *

America charged into the men's washroom, the corners of his sleeves pressed against his eyes. Thick, hot tears were welling up, and the Nation was doing his best to keep them from making his whole face a sobbing mess. He ignored the looks he got from the others in the washroom, and just grabbed the paper towels like there was no tomorrow. Looking at the mirror, his came face to face with Australia's reflection.

"America, please, don't-"

America interjected, trying to laugh it off, "No, no! It's okay, I'm fine."

"Love, you're not okay." Australia sighed. He walked to stand beside his lover. "I didn't mean to do that-"

America shook his head. "I know, I know, it was a mistake, it's fine. Just go, please, I can't- Not right now-"

"What did I do…?"

"Nothing! It's FINE!" America roared. Australia flinched.

"When you act this way, it's not nothing." Australia countered, just as stubborn. "We were raised by the same bastard. I can just as stubborn as you." He crossed his arm to show his demeanor.

America exhaled, his body shaking. "How…how could you mistake us?"

The questions came out so soft, Australia almost had to shake his head and demand he repeat it. "W-"

"WHY? HOW? How could you mistake me for CANADA?"

"America, it was an honest mistake. You know I don't love him-"

"We're DIFFERENT. I don't get it! Why? WHY? It hurts you know! I always knew he felt forgotten, but you don't forget someone you LOVE." America all but screamed. At this point, he couldn't give a flying fudge if there was anyone else in the washroom.

Australia gaped. "America…I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much it would hurt you…" He intertwined his fingers with America's. "Did you know I'm tired as a fu-, too?"

America wiped the last of his tears. "I, I overreacted."

"It's okay to be upset."

"I'm upset, it's obvious," America laughed mirthlessly. "You love me, right?"

"Of course."

"G-Good…good,"

Australia picked something up immediately. "You're still upset," he accused. America looked down. "Tell me, Alfred. I'm not moving unless you fess."

"Please don't laugh." America wrapped his arms around Australia and buried his face into the crook of the other's shoulder. Australia mumbled a 'never'.

"I…I'm scared of being forgotten…"

"America, I got a bit confused, I'm sorry-"

"No, no, I've already forgiven you…" America muttered. "It's just when I saw you, with Canada, I felt…forgotten.

It's in the news, frickin' Russia taunts me, MEXICO taunts me-"

Australia blinked. He was completely lost.

"I'm scared of becoming irrelevant. I just don't think I'll be_ okay_ with not being noticed, not being cared for. As a colony, England, no offense, cared for me, I was the friggin' crown jewel of his Empire. I was the centre of his world, his favourite little brother. I LOVED that. Then as he acquired more land, I felt forgotten, I felt…like I didn't matter. After the Revolution, he couldn't just ignore me, because I was actual Nation, now. But for years, I was just this amateur Nation, until 1812, where I tried to pull one over England to get him to notice me, again. Well, that backfired. Any way… After my own identity crisis, I realized if I was going to be important, I had to work. You know the rest; I got rich come the 20th century, and always ended up the winning side of the World Wars. I felt like I was the shit, and all through that fight with the Commie, people cared for what I had to say, and like I was doing something good. I like people LIKING me. I'm not purposely a dick…

"But things change, and they change quick. My economy's a wreck, and I may have dragged others, too, down that path. I'm pulling out of wars, cutting my budget. I'm not almighty, I'm not everyone's hero anymore. Europe's their own family, Asia has China and Japan's stellar economy. Canada's opening new deals with other Nations and I…I just feel like no one cares about me. If I don't do one thing, or if I mess another up, it's a quick berating, but I'm no longer that, THAT Nation.

I don't know how I'll feel when I become unimportant."

"So when I saw you with Canada, I got paranoid. Like 'did I matter?', 'am I that special, really?'. If you couldn't tell us apart, what made me?" America inhaled deeply, surprised he had been able to say so much to Australia. For a while now, he had kept this all buried inside.

A pair of lips captured America's, and kissed him lovingly.

"Am I the only one that's ever heard…"

America nodded. "I don't want to look weak in front of everyone else. They already know I'm declining, but I can't let it show. No." Australia nodded, understanding. He gripping America's chin lightly.

"I confused you two, yes, and while I swear it will never happen again, you will _never_ be forgotten to me.

I've known Canada way longer than you, but we're only brothers.

I love _you_. I love how we're obnoxious and cheeky together, we love surfing and both hate Marmite (but Vegemite pwns, I'm sorry). I like how you're loud and can take Arthur's complaints and make them jokes. I don't care about your power, or money. All I love and want are your bear hugs, child-like freedom and you're ability to be who you want. Even if you look a tad bit like ol' Mattie, you're not him. I should have noticed how quiet he was talking, but I assumed it was to act subtle in respect to that secret thing.

So don't iever/i think how you're perceived as Nation reflects how I'll see my_ boyfriend."_

Australia kissed America's forehead.

"T-t-thank you."

"Now, c'mon, mate. I do think we're tardy for a meeting."

The two smiled and even if America would still be scared of the turning point of reality,

He still had his constant.

* * *

**Omake**

A random man turned pulled a sheet of paper towel and began dabbing the corners of his eye. He turned in shock at a silver-haired Albino sobbing. The man offered the latter a sheet.

"Are you okay…? Y-you, too?"

"Man! Why do those fu-kers need to be so cute?!" Prussia groaned. He clutched his heart.

"I didn't understand what he meant by Nation or something. I presume he meant a video game level of some sort, Sounded intense. I wonder if he should have gotten back so quickly, I mean-" the man rambled.

Prussia glared. "SHUDDAP. MY FEELS. They're painful! OTP. OTP. I'm SO going to get that Hungarian bit-h if it's the last thing I do for making me like this!"


End file.
